


misery wants company... or something

by allthempickles



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Patrick is sick and someone shows up at the tour bus.





	misery wants company... or something

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble, largely unedited bc i am a very tired boy
> 
> sorry if patrick is ooc, this is my fist time writing him

Patrick woke up to a knock at the door. For a moment he didn't recognize where he was. This wasn't his house...

After a split second he realized he was on the tour bus. He was coming down with a cold after two months of touring and his band had sent him back to the bus. Andy had declared him too sick to be walking around with them, and prescribed him "a nice good nap, Stump".

Patrick had acquiesced to the order to go back to the bus, but he wasn't going to take a nap. He had opted to spend the time working on some of their newer songs. But he must have fallen asleep on the bench in the lounge.

"Hello?" a muffled voice called from behind the door.

Oh shit. Now Patrick remembered what had woken him. Someone knocking on the door. Who could it be?

As he stood up, a wave of dizziness washed over him. His face felt hot and dry, and his head began to ache. No, no, no. He refused to get sick.

Yanking his hat back on his head, he trudged over to the door. He yanked it open, and standing outside was Frank. 

Frank was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, his pink belt sticking out from under the hoodie a tiny bit. His hair was plastered to his forehead, face flush and sweaty, and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey man." Frank said, then sniffed.

"Hey. You aren't looking too hot. Are you okay?"

Frank giggled, then began to cough. It sounded nasty. After a few moments he was able to pull himself together and rasp out a, "You're one to talk."

Frank pushed his way into the bus and shut the door behind him. Patrick decided that he'd just lean against the wall and watch. Frank set down a backpack, then turned to Patrick.

"I heard you were sick. I'm sick. I decided we could be sick together. Ya'know, misery wants company or... something. We can wallow together."

Patrick nodded. He liked Frank. Frank was cute and nice, if a bit loud. That was okay. Pete was loud too. Frank was cute and nice and loud; even now he had his hands tucked into his sleeves, tattooed fingers sticking out slightly. Huh. Cute. Now he got why Pete always fawned over him when he did that.

Patrick realized he was still nodding and quickly stopped. Frank grinned a bit, then sneezed.

Looking back up, he spoke.

"Let's sit down. You look about a second away from passing out."

Frank grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him to the bed in the back of the bus, turning and giving Patrick a wink before laughing and turning back around. They sat down, and Patrick reached for his guitar, planning to continue where he left off after his... accidental nap.

"No."

"What?"

"No, you're clearly sick and exhausted. You're gonna come back here, and the two of us are gonna take a nap, and later we can drink tea and bitch about our sinuses, and you can play your guitar. Just come back here for now."

Frank tugged at Patrick's sleeve until he lay down. He grabbed Patrick's hat off his head and set it on the ground next to the bed. Then he reached up and ruffled it, smiling at Patrick's red, blushing face.

"Nighty night." He said quietly, clicking off the bright lights.

It was mid-day, but Patrick felt sleep creeping up on him again. It was nice and quiet, and the light no longer seemed to be digging into his eyeballs and skull.

"Night?" Patrick mumbled back.

Patrick rolled a little closer to Frank and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
